goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Klonoa Shorts
Klonoa Shorts is a British-Canadian-Japanese-American adult-animated anime short series based on a game series by Bandai Namco Entertainment & Klonoa Works. This Short series is about a 15-year-old Cabbit named Klonoa Kamona who has a Twin Sister named Kira, and his Friends named Lolo, Popka, Leorina, Tat, Huepow & Guntz who Goes on Adventures in Lunatea. Produced by CBS4Adults (July-August 2017), Bandai Namco Entertainment, Klonoa Works, Ryan & Destiny Productions, Paramount Television (July-August 2017), and BBC. in October 2017, Klonoa Shorts will Move from CBS4Adults to BBC. Characters Klonoa Kamona Klonoa Kamona is a 15-year-old Cabbit from Phantomile. He is the Main Protagonist of the Short Series. He is Kira's Older Twin Brother. He is depicted as a Hot-Tempered, Cool, Heroic, Profane, Lop-Eared, Sarcastic, & Smart Cabbit who Moved to Lunatea and Save Lunatea. Klonoa's Middle Name is Kevin. Klonoa's Weapon is a Wind Ring Klonoa was Voiced by Greg Cipes. His GoAnimate Voice is IVONA Joey. His Singing & Rapping Voice is will.i.am. Klonoa has a Crush on Lolo. He was Born in June 29, 2002. Kira Kamona Kira Kamona is a 15-year-old Female Cabbit from Phantomile. She is Klonoa's Younger Twin Sister. She is depicted as a Cheerful, Dim-Witted, Cute, Sweet, Silly, Cowardly, Ditzy, & Lop-Eared Cabbit who Moved to Lunatea with Her Twin Brother. Kira's Middle Name is Kimiko. Kira's Weapon is a Pink Wind Ring. Kira was Voiced by Dionne Quan. Her GoAnimate Voice is VoiceForge Princess. She was Born in June 29, 2002 (Klonoa's Birthdate). Guntz McHuntz Guntz McHuntz is a 17-year-old Wolf from Lunatea. He is Klonoa's Best Friend. He has a somewhat feminine appearance and has long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He is depicted as a Cool, Short-Tempered, Heroic, & Cynical Wolf who is a Legendary Bounty Hunter. Guntz's Middle Name is James. Guntz uses his Guns as his Weapon. Guntz is Voiced by Tom Kenny. His GoAnimate Voice is VoiceForge David. He was Born in October 27, 1999. Lolo Lunaton Lolo Lunaton is a 14-year-old Priestess from Lunatea. She is Klonoa's Girlfriend. She is depicted as a Timid, Shy, Cute, Sweet, & Smart Priestess who Lives in Lunatea. Lolo's Middle Name is Sandra Lolo was Voiced by Ashley Johnson. Her GoAnimate Voice is Vocalware Julie. She was Born in December 13, 2002. Leorina LeShawn Leorina LeShawn is a 16-year-old African-Lunatean Female Sky Pirate from Lunatea. She is Guntz's Girlfriend. She is depicted as a Cynical, Cool, Sarcastic, & Smart Sky Pirate who Used to be a Priestess like Lolo. Leorina's Former Name is Leo. Leorina's Middle Name is Taylor. Leorina's Weapon is a Fake Ring Leorina was Voiced by Novie Edwards. Her GoAnimate Voice is Loquendo Allison. She was Born in March 12, 2001. Huepow Magico Huepow Magico is the Prince of Cress. He is Klonoa's Sidekick. He is depicted as a Cute, Smart & Cool Prince of Cress who Moved to Lunatea with his Friend Klonoa. Huepow's Middle Name is Jason. Huepow was Voiced by Grey DeLisle. His GoAnimate Voice is IVONA Ivy. Popka Poppio Popka Poppio is a Dog from Lunatea. He is Known as The Annoying Popka. He is depicted as a Quick-Tempered, Cute, Silly, Energetic, Annoying, Dim-Witted & Crazy Dog who lives in Lunatea. Popka's Middle Name is Parry. Popka was Voiced by E.G. Daily. His GoAnimate Voice is Oddcast Susan. Nightmare Klonoa Kamona Nightmare Klonoa Kamona is a 15-year-old Evil Doppelganger of Klonoa Kamona. He is the Main Antagonist of the Short Series. He is depicted as an Evil, Scary, Creepy, Bad, & Cruel Doppelganger of his Real Counterpart. Nightmare Klonoa's Middle Name is the Same as Klonoa's Middle Name. Nightmare Klonoa was Voiced by Ryan Gilliam. His GoAnimate Voice is Oddcast Daniel. He was Born in June 29, 2002 (Klonoa & Kira's Birthdate). Kyle Kwazuto Kyle Kwazuto is a 20-year-old Cabbit who is a Bully of Klonoa & his Friends. He is the Second Antagonist of the Short Series. He is depicted as a Bad-Tempered, Spoiled, Evil, Mean, Cruel, Cold-Hearted, Abusive, Foul-Mouthed, & Violent Cabbit from Phantomile who is a Bully. Kyle's Middle Name is Joshua. Kyle was Voiced by Charlie Schlatter. His GoAnimate Voice is IVONA Russell. He was Born in May 2, 1997. Standalone CBS4Adults Shorts: July-August 2017 The Annoying Popka Klonoa was very Annoyed by Popka. (Airdate: July 12, 2017) Nightmare Klonoa Klonoa tries to Get a Dollar but his Evil Doppelganger Stole it. (Airdate: July 17, 2017) Guntz Gets Bullied Guntz was Mad because Kyle bullied him. (Airdate: August 5, 2017) Season 1: 2017-present Klonoa's Pet Klonoa found a Talking Dog as a pet named Scooter. (Airdate: October 11, 2017) Big Boys Don't Cry Klonoa has to Try Doing Something without Crying. (Airdate: October 19, 2017) Nude Klonoa Kira is Naked because She Likes being Naked and then Kira turns Klonoa Naked. (Airdate: October 27, 2017) Kira's Nightmare Kira Has a Nightmare about Herself getting Killed by Nightmare Klonoa. (Airdate: October 31, 2017) Guntz's Sister Guntz is Excited for his Sister named Gina to Come over. (Airdate: November 4, 2017) The Return of Kyle Kyle Returns to School and Decided to Bully Klonoa and his Friends Again. (Airdate: November 11, 2017) Hamtaro Klonoa tries to Find his Pac-Man Game but then He Met a hamster named Hamtaro. (Airdate: November 15, 2017) (NOTE: This is the First Klonoa and Hamtaro Crossover Short) Wedding in Lunatea Klonoa and Lolo are getting Married! (Airdate: November 19, 2017) Huepow's Robot Huepow decided to Build a Robot and Named it Huebot. (Airdate: November 20, 2017) The Giant Turkey in Thanksgiving, Klonoa and his Friends Discovered a Giant-Sized Turkey for Thanksgiving. (Airdate: November 23, 2017) Chipple Klonoa & Kira heard Lolo Crying in Pain because Her Leg is Broken and then Klonoa and Kira met a Kangaroo Boxer named Chipple. (Airdate: November 27, 2017) Kira the Balloon Kira Inflates Herself and Keeps Inflating Herself and then Klonoa Tries to find a way to Pop Her. (Airdate: December 1, 2017) The Annoying Popka 2: Popka and the King of Sorrow Popka tries to Cheer King of Sorrow Up and then Popka Summon Suicide Mouse to Make King of Sorrow Stop Crying. (Airdate: December 3, 2017) The New Baby Klonoa takes Lolo to the Hospital and then Lolo Gives Birth to Klonoa and Lolo's Baby named Kenny. (Airdate: December 7, 2017) Klonoa vs. Kyle Kyle is bulling Lolo in the Locker Room and Klonoa Fights with Kyle to Save Lolo. (Airdate: December 9, 2017) X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A. Possessed Guntz but Klonoa and his Friends went to the Factory to Help a Code Lyoko Character named Jeremy Belpois Stop X.A.N.A. and Turn Guntz Back to Normal. (Airdate: December 13, 2017) (NOTE: This is the First Klonoa and Code Lyoko Crossover Short) Klonoa's Song Klonoa makes a Song about Himself. (Airdate: December 19, 2017) The Son of King of Sorrow in 4 Days before Christmas, King of Sorrow's Son named Prince of Bratty act like a Spoiled Brat at the Mall. (Airdate: December 21, 2017) Christmas in Lunatea It was a Snowy Day of Christmas in Lunatea. (Airdate: December 25, 2017) The Annoying Popka 3: 3 Girls, 1 Popka Popka Talks to the Girls about being Inflated by Klonoa's Wind Ring. (Airdate: December 29, 2017) Klonoa's Angry Opposite Klonoa makes his own Angry Opposite named Kyonoa. (Airdate: January 3, 2018) Klonoa & Kira's Parents Klonoa & Kira are Very Excited for their Parents to Come Over. (Airdate: January 9, 2018) Kyle's Anger Management Kyle gets Furious and Threatening to Bully Kira, Lolo, Leorina, Tat, and Popka, but Kyle Needs an Anger Management. (Airdate: January 13, 2018) Kenny's Toy Klonoa decided to Buy a Tickle Me Elmo Doll for His Baby Son Kenny. (Airdate: January 17, 2018) Guntz the Babysitter Klonoa wants Guntz to Babysit his Son Kenny while Klonoa and his Friends and Family went to Toronto. (Airdate: January 20, 2018) The Annoying Popka IV: Popka's Doppelganger Popka met his Gloomy Doppelganger named Nopka and then Popka summons Suicide Mouse to Kill Nopka to Save Lunatea. (Airdate: January 27, 2018) Nightmare Klonoa Returns Klonoa went to the Park and then He Heard an Evil Laughter and It turns out to be Nightmare Klonoa. (Airdate: January 31, 2018) Season 2: TBA 2018 Klonoa's Biggest Fear Klonoa decided to Watch his Favorite Show and then Popka gave a Carrot to Klonoa and Klonoa was Afraid of Carrots. (Airdate: February 6, 2018) Chipple's Date on Valentine's Day, Chipple was on the Dating Website so Chipple can have a Girlfriend. (Airdate: February 14, 2018) Leorina's Addiction Leorina goes to the Store and then She Found a Bottle of Beer but She got Addicted to Beer. (Airdate: February 18, 2018) Kira Loses her Twin Brother Klonoa gets Mad at his Twin Sister Kira and Decided to Move to Tokyo, Japan but Kira gets Sad because her Twin Brother moved to Tokyo. (Airdate: February 20, 2018) Pango Popka annoys Guntz and then Popka summons Pango to Squash him. (Airdate: February 25, 2018) Klonoa's New Look Klonoa decided to have his New Look so He can be even Cooler. (Airdate: March 1, 2018) Tat Leorina tries to find Guntz but then She Found a Cat named Tat. (Airdate: March 4, 2018) The Annoying Popka V: Popka Home Alone Popka has to Stay Home Alone but then There is Lord Ghadius and Joka who wants to Kidnap Popka. (Airdate: March 7, 2018)Category:TV-MA shows Category:Namco Category:CBS4Adults Category:YouTube Category:Former CBS4Adults Shorts Category:BBC